


The Smut Train

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dunno, I just need a place to stick my purely smut drabbles of gays in space. Will add diff tags/relationships as they're written.</p><p>1. Hance w/ Lance riding Hunk's D<br/>2. Shance w/ Daddy kink & D/s<br/>3. Klance Dexter AU, Keith gets the succ<br/>4. Shance w/ vibrating robo-arm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request/suggest a drabble by commenting here or on my tumblr (keirdark).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hance with Lance riding Hunk's D.

“Hey, don't look away,” Lance said. He smirked as he stared down at his friend. “You look pretty cute from up here, you know.”

Hunk looked back up at Lance, who smiled like the cat that got the cream. Well, he was going to eventually, and that thought made Hunk blush more. “You have no shame, you know that?”

“Aww, thanks, buddy.” Lance grabbed hold of Hunk's hands, bringing them up and placing them on his naked torso. “Does it feel good?”

“How can you even ask me that?” Hunk asked, voice strained. It felt amazing, in fact; Hunk had never felt anything like it in his life. He sucked on his bottom lip to muffle a moan as Lance lifted up and then back down again.

“Feels fucking great to me too,” Lance said. “Hey, don't be shy. It feels good when you touch me.” Hunk gulped as he moved his hands up Lance's body, palms flat against hot skin. “Yeah, that's nice,” the blue paladin moaned, leaning into his touch.

Hunk marveled at how tiny Lance seemed compared to his hands, at how he almost seemed pale next to his own darker skin. His hands traveled farther, hesitating at Lance's nipples before touching them. Lance bucked, gasping, and Hunk rubbed them with his fingertips.

“That feels good,” Lance moaned as he shoved back on Hunk's cock. It gave the yellow paladin more confidence; he continued to touch until they hardened into little nubs that he plucked at. “Oh, fuck, Hunk!”

Hunk's cock twitched at his name coming from Lance's mouth so indecently. His friend rode him, his own cock jutting forward, sliding back and forth over Hunk's belly. He watched as more precum leaked from it in a sticky string, smearing over his skin.

Hunk licked his lips and plucked up his courage to touch; he had come this far anyway, right? He brought a hand down to Lance's thigh, and the other one went to his friend's dick. Lance moaned, head thrown back as Hunk felt him. It was smooth and soft, like the rest of Lance, and Hunk squeezed it, enjoying the little river of precum that flowed from the hole. His hand dwarfed it, and that made him smile. “It's kinda cute.”

“Fuck you, man. That hurts my ego,” Lance whined, but he clearly wasn't that badly affected as he kept bouncing up and down, his cock sliding through the hand closed around it.

“Awww, poor baby.” They grinned at each other, and just like that Lance had relieved Hunk's tension. He relaxed back against his bed and watched Lance work his magic, his long, lithe body writhing on top of him.

“It feels really good, Lance,” Hunk groaned. His dick was being throttled in that tight, hot channel. “I don't think I can last much longer.” 

“That's cool because I refuse to lose,” Lance panted.

“I didn't know this was a competition.” Hunk groaned as Lance ground down on him, thighs squeezing his sides.

“Have you forgotten who you're talking to?” Lance moaned and shuddered. “Everything's a competition to me.”

“Fair enough.”

“Just shut up and come inside me, Hunk. I'm about to blow!” Lance moaned.

The very thought of it did Hunk in. He groaned, hips bucking up as he came. The thought of his cum shooting inside Lance and filling him up made him come even harder, his body working to make sure Lance was good and full. His balls ached by the end of it. 

Lance groaned on top of him, hips thrusting forward, back bowed, and thighs shaking as he came. Hunk watched his friend's cock slip through his hand as thick, white cum shot from the tip. It mesmerized him as it painted messy stripes across his stomach and chest.

Finally, Lance was spent. He gave a contented sigh, blue eyes glazed over as he reached for the edge of the sheets, bringing it up to wipe away the mess he had left all over Hunk. The yellow paladin wrinkled his nose. “Really, dude?”

“What?” Lance said sleepily. “It'll wash out.” Hunk barely caught him as he fell forward, exhausted. He gasped as his softened cock finally escaped the confines of his friend's body. Lance lay on top of him, breathing slowing.

“Hey, buddy? You still with me?” Hunk asked.

Lance made a sleepy noise. “What, you're not opposed to an after-boning snuggle, are you?”

Hunk blushed. He loved the feeling of his friend pressed skin-to-skin with him. “Ummm, nope. I'm on board with the snuggling.”

“Good,” Lance said as he shifted to lay on his side beside Hunk. One long leg and an arm wrapped around Hunk's body as Lance snuggled closer, burying his face against the yellow paladin's neck. “Thanks, babe,” he murmured before falling asleep.

Hunk blushed as he placed a hand over Lance's on his chest, his other arm coming up to hold the other boy close. He wasn't sure what they were any more, but they would figure it out when they woke up. He pressed a kiss into messy brunette hair before drifting off as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shance Daddy kink & D/s relationship

Lance moaned, hips dipping as he tried to drag his stiff cock across the sheets for some relief. “Stop that,” Shiro admonished him. A hand came down on his ass, hard and stinging, making Lance whimper.

“C’mon, Shiro,” Lance whined.

“What's the new rule about using my name?” The hand came down on his other butt cheek.

“That a little slut like me doesn't have the right to use it,” Lance said, fingers digging into the sheets.

“That's right. What do you call me when we do this?”

“I'm supposed to call you daddy.” Lance shivered; just saying it made him feel dirty.

“Good boy,” Shiro said, fingers trailing down his pet’s back. Lance moaned so sweetly as his fingers flirted with his hole, but only with the lightest touch and too briefly to bring much pleasure. Shiro reached over and grabbed a few clothespins, holding them up to make sure Lance could see them. 

“Please, daddy, not those,” Lance whined.

“You're a good boy to use manners, but it's my decision, and you broke some rules earlier, didn't you?”

“Yes, daddy. But those things hurt.”

“Mm, I'm counting on that,” Shiro said. He ducked his head so he could see Lance's chest. He pinched one nipple first and then the other, making them hard and ready before slipping the clothespins over them and letting them clamp down. Lance groaned, trying to arch away.

“Please take them off, daddy. They hurt.”

“Poor baby,” Shiro said as he tapped a clothespin with a finger, making Lance gasp. “Want me to take your mind off it?” His pet nodded frantically as he traced a finger down his spine. “I have one clothespin left. Can you guess where it's going to go?” Lance whimpered and protested as Shiro took the skin of his ballsac between his fingers, stretching it out before clamping the clothespin on it.

Lance cried out, back arching as his body tried to escape the pain. Shiro rumbled a pleased noise. “What a good boy, taking that for daddy. If you disobey me, I'll add more, understand?” When there was no answer, he reached for another clothespin and added it next to the other one on Lance's balls, making sure not to pinch the actual testes. “I asked you a question.”

“Yes, daddy! I understand!” Lance shouted.

Shiro hummed in appreciation as he grabbed his pet's cheeks and spread them, enjoying the sight of his dark pucker flexing. “Do you want to please me?” Lance nodded frantically. “Do you want me to breed you?”

“Yes, daddy!”

“I'd like that too, but first you need to prove that you deserve it.” Shiro moved to stand beside Lance's head, slowly undoing his pants and drawing them down along with his briefs, enjoying the hungry look on his pet's face as his cock sprung free. “You know what you need to do to deserve it.”

Lance lunged forward without any further urging. His lips parted as he took the head into his mouth, tongue wiggling around it, feeling every curve and contour before sliding down. Shiro would never get tired of watching his cock disappear between his lover's lips. Lance made a greedy sound as he bobbed his head back and forth, coating him in saliva. Shiro reached under his pet and tweaked a clothespin, enjoying a muffled cry reverberating up his cock.

Lance tried to pull back but Shiro placed a hand on the back of his head. Lance moaned desperately, but Shiro reminded him, “You have to earn it, baby.” The hot mouth on him continued down at his urging, almost taking him to the root. Lance choked, back arching, and Shiro let him pull back to catch his breath before pushing himself all the way into Lance's throat. He kept himself there for a moment before pulling all the way out. Lance coughed, eyes watery. “Open back up,” Shiro ordered and his pet obeyed, swallowing him down again.

Shiro groaned as he held Lance's head steady, fucking his cock in and out of that willing mouth. His pet was a sloppy mess, drool running out of the side of his mouth and down his chin; the wet noises he made while sucking cock were obscene and beautiful. Blue eyes glanced up at him with love and devotion and Shiro pulled out again. “Good boy,” he murmured, caressing Lance's cheek, his pet leaning into the touch.

Shiro grabbed the lube and poured some down Lance's crack, watching it slide down and over his pucker, which flexed at its cool touch. Shiro reached out and smeared it around, fingertip barely easing into Lance, who bucked and moaned. Shiro used just a little more lube and then set it aside. He got up on the bed, standing at the center; grabbing Lance by the hips, he pulled him back into position. Shiro stroked his cock as he looked at the sight. “Tell me what you want.”

“Please, daddy,” Lance begged, voice rough. “Please fuck me and breed me.”

“Good boy. Daddy's going to fuck you nice and hard and I don't want you to spill a single drop, understand?”

Lance moaned, “Yes, daddy.”

Shiro crouched over his pet, one hand aiming his cock downward and the other holding Lance's hip steady. He plunged in to the hilt with one swift move, riding the spasms of the body beneath him. Shiro plowed the tight, hot hole without mercy, ramming his dick in deep to the accompaniment of his pet's desperate moans and cried.

He suddenly stopped, wanting to milk the moment. “Lean down and rub those clothespins on your nipples against the bed, baby.” Lance whined but he did as he was told, his top half leaning down and wiggling; Shiro could hear them as they rasped against the sheets. He reached behind himself and bounced the ones clamped to Lance's sac, riding out his pet's bucking, drinking in his delicious cries.

“Please, daddy!” Lance sobbed, and Shiro gave in. He pushed his pet's face down against the bed and continued fucking him hard to a chorus of beautiful moans and cries until he felt his orgasm well up in his balls. “Take daddy's seed, baby,” he grunted and then he was blowing his load inside Lance, filling him with his cum, claiming him. His pet whimpered, back arching as he tried to press closer, squeezing his muscles to drain every last drop. Shiro rewarded him by reaching beneath him and stroking his cock. “Come for me,” he commanded.

Lance bucked and whined as he came, his hole squeezing even tighter. Shiro felt the spill of hot seed over his fingers as Lance rode out the waves of pleasure. He only let go when Lance's torso slumped bonelessly onto the bed.

Shiro pulled out, making his pet gasp. He admired the gaping hole before saying, “Don't let it spill.” Lance made a noise and Shiro watched his pucker flex, pulsing as it tightened back up.

Shiro leaned down, cupping Lance's jaw, and urging his face up. He brought his other hand around, messy fingers rubbing against his pet's lips. “Clean them up,” he said gently. Lance opened his mouth and took the digits in, tongue laving against them as he cleaned up his own spunk. Shiro smiled as Lance lapped up every trace from his hand.

When he was clean, he sat back up and looked at Lance's hole again, which was still tight, holding all of his seed in. Shiro caressed the lovely ass in front of him. “You've been such a good boy. I'm going to start taking the clothespins off, okay?” Lance mumbled his assent against the bedsheets. Shiro held his pet by the hip with one hand, the other taking a clothespin off without ceremony. Lance whined, toes curling as blood rushed back to the abused skin, which was angry and red. “Just keep breathing,” Shiro murmured as he took off the second.

To help take his mind off the pain, Shiro buried his face against his pet's nether regions, tongue returning the favor as it lapped against the tender flesh. Lance moaned and while he was distracted, Shiro reached forward and released the clothespins on Lance's nipples. He sucked on his lover's sac for a few more moments before releasing it.

Shiro rolled Lance over onto his back, gathering him into his lap. He cradled him gently in his arms, raining kisses down on Lance's face. “You were amazing, baby. So good for me.”

“I am pretty amazing,” Lance said, his words almost slurred. He was floating around somewhere in subspace, coming down from his high.

Shiro held him close, petting and coddling him, telling him how beautiful and special he was. Of all the things Lance had given him that he was grateful for, Shiro was most grateful for Lance's acceptance of his need to take control like this sometimes, to work them both through a scene to its climax and take care of his boyfriend afterward.

When Lance was nodding off, Shiro eased himself down so his boyfriend was laying half on top of him and pulled the covers over them. Lance murmured nuzzled into him, murmuring, “Love you.”

Shiro smiled, fingers running through brunette hair. “Love you too, baby.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance Dexter AU, Keith gets the succ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on my tumblr for Klance Week 2016 because I figure I'll never finish whatever this monstrosity is. Dexter AU where Keith is a loveable serial killer and Lance is the dopey but hot detective he ends up banging.

Keith stared at cell phone in his hand. McClain was emblazoned across the front, glaring at him brightly in the dark of the night. The moon was a thin slice above, leering down at him. He thought about not answering it, especially at the memory of their altercation earlier in the day, but it might also be a work call. He swiped to accept it and lifted the phone to his ear. “Kogane.”

“Hey, gorgeous. I need a favor.”

“Don't call me that. Is there a body?”

“Shit, not unless you got one.”

Keith didn't, not any more. Mr. Jennings was resting at the bottom of the ocean now, but he wasn't about to tell McClain that. He had just docked and was going to head home when he got the call. “Then why are you calling me?”

“Hey, don't be like that,” McClain crooned. He was obviously drunk.

“You're drunk,” Keith felt the need to state.

“Maybe. Just a little. I need you to come pick me up.”

“Why?” Keith cursed himself for an idiot for even bothering to ask the question. “No,” he amended.

“C’mon, man. My date with Nyma went south and I'm stranded here.”

Keith ground his teeth. He wanted to get home and sleep while the Monster was sated. The problem was that it wasn't, not really. It had barely had the edge of its hunger taken off, and it was still just beneath the surface of his skin, waiting. And it was all McClain’s fault.“Get Hunk to take you home.”

A breathy sigh over the phone. “He already left with some curvy number named Shay. I'm stranded here, man.” Keith stayed quiet, hoping the other man would give up and hang up on him. “C’mon, baby, come get some sugar from good ol’ Lance.”

“Fuck you,” Keith growled and hit End Call. He was grabbing his bag of supplies when his phone rang again. He ignored it and disembarked, breathing a sigh of relief when it stopped, but then it started again. He growled and swiped to answer it. “Stop calling me.”

“No. We have something between us, right, Keith?”

“Yes, hatred. Disdain. Annoyance.” Keith tossed his bag haphazardly into the back of his SUV, irritated that McClain was making him irritated. Irritated that the low laugh over the phone was like fingers dancing down his spine.

“Hey, don't be like that. We had a moment. We bonded.”

“I'm going to hang up again,” Keith said.

“And I'm going to keep calling,” McClain retorted.

Keith pressed his lips together. “That's harassment.” He clenched a fist against another low laugh.

“Just come get me and put yourself out of your misery, Kogane.”

His name was both a caress and a taunt, and it infuriated him. “Fine,” he acquiesced and then hung up. He didn't have to ask where McClain was; the detective was a creature of habit.

\---

“What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?”

“Don't lean on my car like that,” Keith admonished. He had found McClain exactly where he thought he would be: The Deep Dive bar, a regular favorite for the police force. It had a certain filthy charm, or so he was told. It looked like a place you went to contract an STI to Keith. The inebriated detective was currently leaning into his SUV through the rolled-down window; Keith liked to drive with them down so he could feel the night breeze.”Get in or I'll leave you here.”

“Don't be like that,” McClain said with a cheesy smile before he opened the door and invaded Keith's space. He was all rangy limbs and bronze skin with a light sheen of sweat. His stupid bright red floral shirt was unbuttoned all the way down and Keith caught the peak of a dark brown nipple in the glow from a streetlight. The scent of a smooth, spicy cologne drifted through Keith's senses. “Hey, you actually came to get me.”

“Did I have a choice?” Keith frowned as the other man gave a cheerful hum. “Where do you live?” Instead of answering, McClain leaned to the side and started fiddling with the GPS. Keith's hands tightened on the steering wheel, trying to keep control. His Monster rippled just beneath the surface. Once he was done, the detective settled back in his seat and Keith could ease his grip on the wheel.

Or perhaps not. His fingers drummed a rapid beat as McClain prattled on. Couldn't the man be quiet for a few minutes? The Monster rumbled and Keith swallowed. He felt a bead of sweat travel down the nape of his neck and beneath his shirt.

“Hey,” the detective said once they were stopped at a red light. Keith glanced over to see McClain slumped in the passenger seat, one arm draped over the center console and the other grasping the oh shit handle for no reason. It was like the man felt he needed to take up as much space as possible at all times. “Why do you hate me so much?”

Keith was caught up in the blunt stare from dark blue eyes until a shrill horn blaring through the night snapped him out of it. The light was green and he propelled them forward, more eager than ever to reach their destination. He knew he should say that he didn't, smooth everything over; that's what a normal person would do. Not make any waves. “You annoy me.”

“Yeah, I got that. Doesn't mean you don't find me hot.”

Keith shot him a look, but didn't dare hold it long before returning his eyes to the road. “I do not,” he snapped.

“Oh, come on, Kogane. I felt your boner against me in your lab today.”

Keith's fingers dug into the steering wheel. “I told you, all you felt was my keys.”

“Suuuuure,” McClain drawled. Keith wanted to wipe his smirk off his face. “Listen, I'm not making fun of you.” When Keith shot him another glare, Lance insisted, “I'm not. I'm flattered. You're fucking hot; anyone with eyes can see it.”

“Shut up,” Keith ground out.

“You are. I wouldn't mind a close encounter of the skin kind with you, y’know?” McClain bit his bottom lip, sucking on it for a moment, and Keith was distracted by the glisten of saliva on it when it was released. “Bet you've got a nice body under there. I'd treat you right, kiss and worship every inch of you.”

Keith's fingers throttled the steering wheel, knuckles white. The Monster was awake again; truthfully, it had never really gone to sleep, disturbed since the moment he had answered that first phone call. He was grateful when he pulled up outside the detective’s condo, slamming in the brakes a bit too hard, both of them falling forward against their seatbelts. He tried to keep his breathing under control, eyes forward. He wanted to tell McClain to get out, but he was afraid to open his mouth.

“Hey, why don't you come in? Have a nightcap on me? I'm buying.”

Keith looked over and regretted it instantly as he drowned in eyes like the deep ocean. McClain’s head was tilted back against his headrest, Adam's apple prominent in his long neck. Keith's hand went to unbuckle his seatbelt, almost like he was in a trance. McClain smiled, soft and drunk and sexy, and unbuckled his own, then slid all boneless grace out of the SUV.

The Monster was awake and ready; it was on the Hunt. Keith followed the detective in a dreamlike state, down a little gravel-lined path and up the stairs. He vaguely registered the jingling of keys as the other man dug them out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Keith felt like he was floating as he entered a domain he never thought he would set foot in. McClain toed his flip flops off and left them laying on the tile then walked farther into his home. Keith was rooted to the spot until the detective looked over his shoulder and winked at him before disappearing around a corner.

Keith followed in a daze and found the other man in a tiny kitchen with two shot glasses set out in front of him. McClain poured clear liquid into both glasses before corking it and setting it aside. “Tequila. The good stuff; none of that American crap.” He held one out for Keith, who stood frozen. “If you don't take it, I'll be forced to drink them both, and I'm already pretty drunk.”

“I don't drink,” Keith said, but he took the shot glass anyway.

McClain picked his up and touched it to Keith's, the glass clinking as it met. McClain was staring at him, and Keith realized he had an emotion swimming there that he was all too familiar with.

Hunger.

“Salud,” McClain said, bringing the shot to his lips and tipping his head back for a long swallow. Keith followed suit, not sure what to expect.

It burned, but not as badly as he expected. It tingled all the way down his throat and into his stomach, the odd taste clinging to his tongue. McClain smirked at him as he took the shot glass back, their fingers brushing as he did so, and set it back on the counter next to his own empty one with a clack.

Then McClain was on him, hands grabbing for him, and Keith's reflexes kicked in. He grasped the other man's wrist and spun him, yanking his arm up behind his back and slamming him against the wall. His mind was kicking into overdrive when he heard a laugh, low and husky. “Shit, that's hot,” McClain a aid, back arching toward Keith; his ass barely brushed against the front of Keith's pants. “Where’d a lab geek like you learn moves like that?” Keith let go, trying to figure out a good cover, but the detective moaned. “Hey, don't stop now. I like it rough.”

Keith backed away, uncertain what to do next. He was in uncharted territory. He could tranq a person and have their neatly-cut body parts wrapped and dumped in the middle of the ocean within hours, but he had no idea how to play this game, the game of seduction. 

McClain had turned back around and was shrugging out of his shirt, exposing his long torso. Keith couldn't help but stare at the brown nipples now that they were uncovered. “Yeah, that's it. You like what you see?” McClain crooned.

“Shut up,” Keith said. His pulse was racing. The Monster was growling now, ready to pounce, ready to kill. He could imagine it with glowing yellow eyes. It wanted McClain and Keith didn't know if he could stop himself from feeding the man to it, even though he was innocent.

McClain ran a hand down his tanned skin. “Make me, Kogane,” he taunted.

Keith lunged, hands pinning the detective’s shoulders to the wall. It was going to come any moment now: the fear in ocean eyes, the realization of facing impending death dawning across the detective’s face.

Instead, McClain tilted his head back with a sigh, pelvis jutting out and rolling against Keith's. Keith was stunned for a moment before blue eyes met his, daring him again, and it wasn't so much Keith that made the next move.

The Monster lunged. It knew what it wanted. He slammed into the other man and the Monster's mouth opened wide, fangs sharp. He bit him, bit into that temptingly plump lower lip; McClain arched against him as much as he could with the hold on his shoulders and groaned. Keith tasted the brief tang of copper on his tongue before he pulled back. McClain’s lip was bleeding, a superficial wound, and the man sucked on his lip before he said, “That was nice. You got more where that came from?”

Keith snarled along with the Monster. “Shut up!” he snapped. Then he was back on him, mouths crashing together. Keith wasn't sure what to do even as his Monster urged him on. He shoved his tongue between McClain’s lips, tasting blood and cigarettes and tequila and saliva. He devoured the other man's mouth, wet and sloppy, and the detective didn't seem to mind as he moaned. Keith's tongue was as thorough as if he were at a crime scene; he left nothing untouched, running it against every surface, into every crevice. He felt warm breath puff against his face as McClain's tongue tangled with his own, slippery flesh sliding against each other in tight confines.

He felt something at his waist and jolted back. McClain stared at him with an easy, drunken smile, fingers caressing against Keith's hips. “Stop that,” he ordered. “What are you doing?”

“I'm just trying to make things more comfortable for you.” At Keith's blank stare, McClain chuckled and brought a hand lower, fingers trailing over the front of Keith's pants; he gasped at the sensation. “You're hard,” McClain murmured thickly.

It was a shock to Keith. He stared down the line of his own body to find that it was true. His pants were tented and now that he was focusing on it, he could feel the ache of the flesh below.

“See?” McClain said, hands moving to undo Keith's pants. “Let me make you more comfortable.”

“You're hard too,” Keith said after noting the mirrored predicament in the detective’s shorts.

McClain laughed, almost a moan. “You're damn right I am.” Keith felt warm around flood around his naked legs as his pants pooled around his feet, and then his boxer briefs followed. “Shit, yeah,” McClain murmured almost reverently, and then he was sliding down the wall. Keith thought made McClain was passing out drunk, but he quickly found that wasn't the case.

Without another word, McClain took his erect penis in his mouth. Keith's hands clenched on the other man's shoulders, sure that he was about to bite him, but then all he felt was warm and wet. It felt...good. “You're sucking my cock,” Keith said as the reality of the situation hit him. He knew about this, but had never experienced it.

McClain pulled back, lips wet. “Oh, you noticed? Tell something I don't know, lab geek.”

Keith was pretty sure it was a tease, but those were always hard for him to read. “Your lips are swollen.”

“Yeah,” McClain groaned. “Tell me more,” he said before taking the hard flesh back in his mouth.

“Your hair is a mess. Your cheeks are getting flushed,” Keith catalogued, unsure what McClain wanted to hear from him. He could feel something wiggling against his cock and concluded it must be McClain's tongue. “I can feel your tongue rubbing me. It's wet and hot.” McClain groaned around his cock and took more in.

“Your hands are grabbing my thighs,” Keith kept going. “You seem to be eager. It must be difficult to breathe like that. I'm glad you haven't bitten me.” He felt an exhalation of warm breath through McClain’s nose against his pelvis while the man made a muffled noise that might have been a laugh. “I feel hot. All over, like a fever.” McClain moaned around him. “It makes me harder when you do that.” Another moan vibrated through him. He stared down at McClain’s head as a crazy thought went through his mind.

He didn't question the urge as he buried his fingers in disheveled brunette hair. It was softer than expected and mildly damp with sweat. His fingers grabbed hold of fistfuls of it; McClain didn't seem to mind.

That's when the Monster rose up, taking over his body. He held McClain fast by his hair and pushed his cock deeper. At first the detective seemed fine with it, happy even, until Keith wasn't stopping. Until Keith could feel resistance which he shoved his way through. McClain made a gagging sound below him, tried to pull back but Keith's grip on him wouldn't allow for it. Fingers scrabbled at Keith's naked thighs, nails scratching, but he didn't stop until he had bottomed out, his pelvis pressed up tight against McClain's nose.

There was a moment there of utter serenity. The Monster was pleased and Keith knew he could stay here, choke McClain on his flesh until he bit him or passed out. Pure bliss as he held the obnoxious detective still to take his pleasure.

Then it was over and Keith let him go. McClain pulled off him completely, coughing and sputtering, wiping at a line of spittle on his chin. “Fuck, you kinky bastard,” he said, voice raspy. “At least give a guy some warning before you do that.” Deep ocean eyes stared up at him. “I never thought you'd be into the hardcore stuff. It's fuckin’ hot.”

Keith felt warmth spread through him. McClain wasn't yelling at him or shoving him out the door. No, even after a brush with the Monster he still looked...excited. “I want to fuck you.” It came out as a snarl and he wasn't sure if it was him or the Monster talking.

McClain didn't say anything, just stood and launched himself at Keith. He was a tangle of long limbs trying to wrap around Keith and a hungry mouth. Keith's mouth met his, just as ravenous. Their tongues fought and teeth scraped flesh in a primal battle. Keith felt hands tug at him as McClain moved, and he was compelled to follow. They fumbled, tripping over each other, both unwilling to separate their mouths. The point between them was a whirlpool, swirling and sucking them in deeper.

They only parted when they reached the ratty brown couch in the small living room. The backs of McClain’s calves hit it and they couldn't stop their momentum; he tumbled backward onto the lumpy cushions. Both of their chests rose and fell with panting breaths. McClain stared up at Keith as he wiggled out of his own shorts and underwear, leaving him bare. Keith peeled his own sweaty shirt up and over his head and tossed it to the floor. “This place okay or do you wanna go to my bed?” McClain asked.

The thought of that chilled Keith. It was too personal, too...intimate. “Here's fine,” he said.

“That's cool.” McClain rolled over onto his knees and reached into a drawer in the table beside the sofa.

Which left Keith with an unadulterated view of his ass. Whether he did it himself or paid someone, McClain waxed his ass. He was all smooth skin from his crack down to his balls. It surprised Keith; his dick jumped, clearly just as surprised, not to mention interested. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed hold of slim hips. “I'm going to fuck you,” he reiterated the sentiment from before.

McClain groaned. “Damn right you are. Here, you need this.”

Keith took the condom and tube of lube the detective pushed at him. He had never had the occasion to use a condom before, but he understood the application. He made swift work of it, then smeared lube over McClain’s exposed hole. The Monster was there with him, eager, so eager, and so hungry. He aimed his sheathed cock at the dark pucker between McClain’s cheeks and started pushing.

The detective bucked with a gasp and Keith grabbed hold of his hips, holding him steady. “Whoa, man! You gotta prep me a little first,” McClain complained. “It's been a while since I've taken i--!” McClain's words turned into a shout as he was penetrated and Keith buried himself to the hilt. “Oh, fuck!” he moaned, head hanging down, forehead resting against the back of the couch.

Keith felt the other man tremble beneath his hands and he felt it. The power he held. The Monster felt it too. McClain was his to consume, his to devour and use as he saw fit. The other man moaned again, back bowing as if offering himself up to Keith and his Monster, and they both gladly accepted.

He pulled back and plowed forward. McClain moaned piteously and the Monster roared in triumph. Together, they were the hunter and this was their prey, caught and about to be consumed. Keith growled as he began to move. McClain squirmed beneath him, hunching forward, and Keith tightened his grip on the other man's hips, pulling him backward to meet his thrusts.

Every cry from McClain’s lips fed him and his Monster, fueled the furor of his hips. The tiny condo was filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and McClain's wanton moans. Keith felt his body fill with power. He wanted to rip McClain apart and claim every piece of him. Without thinking, a hand reached out and grabbed a fistful of soft brunette hair and yanked. McClain’s head was pulled back, exposing his throat, and he was crying out even louder now.

Keith snarled and planted a foot beside the detective’s knees on the couch, leaning over him. On his next thrusts, McClain convulsed, bucking beneath him like a wild horse. Words flew from his mouth in a jumble of Spanish that Keith didn't understand, but it almost sounded like a desperate prayer. Keith could feel the heat of the other man's body through the condom.

McClain let out a sobbing shout and then his insides were convulsing around Keith, milking and squeezing. The man beneath him arched back into Keith, grinding his ass onto the length impaling him.

Keith's fingers dug into McClain’s skin, clutching for dear life, sure to leave bruises. He could feel something welling up inside him, something he had no way of stopping, and then the wave crested and came crashing down. He was coming, he realized after the first spasm rocked his body and overtook his mind. He had come before, but never like this. Never so powerful and demanding and liberating. Keith roared along with his Monster as his body pumped his seed straight into the furnace that was McClain’s insides, and Keith wished that there wasn't a layer of latex between them so that he really could deposit his semen inside McClain. Leave it there, marking him as his. The Monster shouted yes, yes YES!

His chest heaved as he came down, his limbs twitching. He finally let go of his bruising grip and the other man let out a shivery sigh. Keith wasn't ready for when McClain collapsed beneath him, taking him with the detective. McClain managed to roll as he fell, and before Keith knew it, he was laying chest-to-chest against the other man. McClain smiled dreamily at him and laughed softly. “Damn, you really are a freak in the sack. I don't think I've ever had my prostate pounded like that before.”

Keith frowned as he tried to get up and long limbs tangled around him, stopping him. “What's your rush, Keith? Just enjoy a little post-coital snuggle, man.”

Keith scowled. There was certainly no way he was going to enjoy anything of the kind with McClain, even if he wasn't sweaty, smelly, and with a full condom trying to slip off his dick. He braced a hand for leverage to get up, his palm coming into contact with some of the wet mess McClain had left behind during his orgasm. Keith grimaced and when the detective laughed, he smeared it over the other man's torso.

“Hey!” McClain complained weakly, but he let Keith get up this time, watched him travel around the small condo to collect his clothes and get dressed. When Keith was standing before him, clothed while McClain was still naked, the detective said, “I had a good time, y’know.” Keith grunted. “You're fucking hot. It'd be fun to do it again some time.”

“Not a chance, McClain,” Keith snapped. He already regretted it, regretted the moment of weakness. Regretted that the Monster was even farther from sleeping now and he would have to kill again very, very soon to soothe it.

“Call me Lance. We know each other well enough now to be on a first name basis, wouldn't you say?”

Keith wanted to snap that McClain didn't know the first thing about him when his cell rang. He picked it up, eyes staring back at the dark blue bold ones. “Kogane.”

“This is Miami Metro Dispatch. Homicide reported at 1711 Willow Lane, Sergeant Sendak at the scene requesting your presence.”

“Got it. On my way.” Keith hung up. No sleep tonight. Murder was calling him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shance w/ vibrating robo-arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for eruri17

It was a surprise, really. For Lance, sure, definitely. But it was mostly a surprise for Shiro.

The black paladin had been in the middle of seducing his boyfriend. A few floating glowspheres in place of candles, some violently neon green flower petals strewn on the bed because it was all he could find (turned out they were straight out of roses on this side of the universe), somewhat awkward yet soothing Altean mood music in the background. Lance wasn't much for the romantic stuff, but Shiro was, and he could tell the gesture meant a lot to his boyfriend.

That wasn't the surprise he was referring to, though. The surprise was his hand, which had three fingers buried deep in Lance's ass, vibrating like no tomorrow. Lance gasped, arching and crying out a garbled string of unintelligible words. 

Shiro tried to pull back, startled by the sudden vibration, but Lance's hand shot out, grabbing hold of him. His fingers were burning hot on Shiro's Galra arm. “Ooooh, fuck, Shiro! Why were you holding out on me, babe?” Lance moaned.

Shiro didn't want to admit that he had no clue what was going on. He watched as Lance collapsed back on the bed, panting and moaning, enjoying it. Shiro swallowed at the sight, his cock pulsing. His boyfriend was beautiful, the soft aqua light of the glowspheres illuminating every glorious curve and dip on his sweaty skin.

The black paladin curved his fingers upward, and Lance ground down against him, crying out for more. He found the prostate, fingers vibrating hard against it. Long fingers clawed at the bed sheets, Lance mewling desperately as he came. Shiro stared in awe as clear fluid spilled from Lance's cock, dribbling out and pooling on his belly. Lance's thighs shook until he was spent and he collapsed against the bed.

Shiro felt the vibration in his hand ease to a low hum, but it never completely stopped, and then Lance was writhing again. His mouth fell open as he gasped for air. “Shiro, stop,” he whined. “It's too sensitive!”

But Lance didn't look like he wanted Shiro to stop. He watched as his boyfriend's hips lifted and he tried to grind down on Shiro's hand.

Shiro experimentally began fucking his fingers into Lance, those lusty hips chasing him all the while. He concentrated and slowly began to get the hang of it; he teased Lance with soft strokes and low vibrations, drawing out sweet moans, and then rammed hard inside and upped the tempo. Lance thrashed on his hand, a sweaty, sticky, moaning mess. He was already hard again, cock swaying as he squirmed. Shiro had never heard noises like that from his boyfriend.

“Please, please, please!” Lance chanted, his hands grabbing at Shiro's arm, trying to hold it still so he could fuck himself.

That was his job, though. Shiro withdrew his fingers as Lance mewled piteously. Shiro flipped him over roughly, crouching above him, and slid his cock home into that deliciously inviting hole. Lance moaned, trying to rub himself against the sheets. Then Shiro reached behind himself and teased around Lance's hole with his fingers on low vibration. 

Lance keened and Shiro suddenly realized why his boyfriend was a total mess; it felt like magic and he wasn't even getting the brunt of it. He licked his lips and started to ease a finger into Lance alongside his cock. Lance went wild, thrashing beneath his weight, hands grabbing at anything within reach. Shiro groaned at the sensation of vibration along the underside of his cock.

“Shiro, I can't, I can't!” Lance sobbed out.

“You're doing so good, baby. Just a little more,” Shiro urged as he worked another finger into the tight space. Lance was a constant stream of noise as Shiro started fucking him as best he could with the awkward position. It didn't take long once he upped the vibration for his boyfriend to bite the sheets and come a second time.

Already tight muscles contracted around Shiro and he didn't last much longer. He pressed his other hand against the small of Lance's back, pinning him down, and then he came. He pressed his fingers hard against the underside of his cock and turned the vibration up. He felt himself roar as he let go during the most powerful orgasm he had ever had, emptying himself until his balls ached. Lance whimpered beneath him, overstimulated while taking it all.

Finally, Shiro slumped over, cutting off the vibration. They both sat still for a moment, panting and overwhelmed. Shiro pulled out, both fingers and cock, and Lance whimpered quietly.

Shiro turned his boyfriend over. Lance had cum smeared all across his belly, flower petals stuck to it. He was sweaty and flushed, hair sticking up with a dazed look on his face. Shiro pressed his human hand against Lance's cheek. “I'm sorry,” he apologized, feeling guilty for the pure exhaustion written all over his boyfriend's body.

“Shiro,” Lance groaned. “Do not ever be sorry for that.”


End file.
